1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for operation system startup.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 is a flow chart of a conventional computer operation system startup. After a hardware startup and before entering the operation system, startup steps, such as system initialization, and loading an initial parameter to a startup program, are executed. Firstly, in step 102, when power supply and timing sequence of hardware, such as CPU or peripheral chips, is confirmed, the hardware startup is accomplished. Next, in step 104, system reads BIOS startup program, and executes system initialization, including system configuration analysis and hardware check, or user entering into BIOS to execute settings. Such as analyzing model number of CPU, size of memory and model number of hard disk, and checking whether there is a peripheral display, a keyboard, a hard disk, or etc., and executing basic settings. After accomplishing the foregoing steps, a set value of the system is changed, that is, a new initial parameter is generated. Hereafter, in step 106, the core of the system loads the initial parameter to the startup program, and finally, in step 108, entering operational system.